GerItaItaly's military training or is it really?
by Kiyomi Junjou Sama
Summary: Italy is finally training! Just not in the way anyone had imagined. Hints of Prussia X Italy and Germany X Italy. Rated T, cause I'm cautious. Oh, and Hetalia does not belong to me! I forgot to add that. Heh.


"Germany! Germany! I need your kitchen! England burned mine down!" A distraught, distinctively Italian voice shouted at sighed and told the Italian to calm down and tell him the whole story. Italy hiccuped the story with sniffles due to the fact he was crying over his nearly charcoal kitchen. It went something like this:

"Well... You see, *Hiccup*, England dropped by, *Sniff*, and he asked to borrow my kitchen, *Hiccup*. He said that the Kitchen, *Hiccup* he normally used, and shared with the Allies, *Sniff* was off entry to him, because the others were, *Hiccup* tired of footing the bill of another kitchen. *Sniff* I decided to lend him, *Sniff*, and it became all **BLAAACK**!"

At the last word, the Italian broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. Germany looked at the crying nation and rubbed his temples. Suddenly, Italy looked at the blond-haired nation with puppy dog eyes and begged to borrow his kitchen.

Germany took a glance at his spotless kitchen and back at the pitiful face the Italian wore. Italy tugged at his sleeve and asked again. Germany finally gave in and told the Italian to wait there and not to touch anything until told to. Italy happily nodded and sat there. The blue eyed nation went to his cleaning supplies, and grabbed a few cleaning materials. Due to his OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Order) about cleaning, he was crazy about cleanliness. Having a clumsy Italy in his house wasn't helping it in the least.

While Italy cooked his favourite 'PAAAASTAA~', the OCD nation went about cleaning. For the next thirty minutes, it went something like this:

Italy: Ve~ Pastaaa~!

Germany: **Sotsotsotsotso**t... ( The sound of cleaning, hehe. )

Italy: Ah! Tomato! *Drop*

Germany: **SOTSOTSOTSOTSOT**... ( Calm down, Germany! )

Finally, the pasta obsessed country was done and Germany allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He walked to the television and slumped down in the sofa, leaving the oblivious other nation to enjoy his pasta.

However, after a few minutes of nap time, he was woken up by the auburn-hair nation asking him how to repay his favour. He sighed and ran his hand through his un-gelled hair and told Italy to clean his bed room. Not that it needed cleaning of any sort. Anything to enjoy his nap time. Barely closing his eyes, the front door slammed open and two countries barged in. The albino one, Prussia, strode right over and yelled:

"Here comes the all-awesome Prussia! Bow down to me, you un-awesome twit."

Germany's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Prussia. The other country, Japan, walked quietly past them and sat in a chair. Germany grumbled and asked what he wanted. Prussia, not hearing his words, probably deliberately, looked around for Italy. He punched Germany's shoulder, and demanded for the auburn-haired country. Germany sighed and told him that he was upstairs cleaning his bedroom. Prussia raised a brow and Germany, used to that action, told him to help Italy. Prussia scoffed and turned away.

Germany, wanting to get rid of Prussia, said:

"Make yourself useful for once! Go help Italy clean. After all he practically_ NEEDS_ you."

At the mention of the word 'need', Prussia's eyes lit up and he stormed upstairs with Japan in tow who was caught up in the chaos of things. There, he saw Italy cluelessly flipping through some of Germany's "ahem ahem " magazines. He smirked and walked in. Upon seeing Prussia, he hugged him in a bone-crushing fashion. Japan quickly backed away, not used to the western 'Free Body Movement'.

Prussia pointed at the magazines and 'accused Italy:

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of things... Huh, Italy? You must have rubbed off Germany. Wonder what Romano would say if he saw this. "

Italy shook his head and says:

"I have no idea what this is all about. * Pointing to a *meow* girl looks like she's in pain, why doesn't she ask for help?"

Prussia stares at him, amazed at his innocence. He looks at Japan who nods, saying that Italy's level of innocence is incredibly high.

Italy continues:

"Germany must be_ sadistic _enough to have a whole box full of magazines filled with people *dying*. Don't you agree, Prussia?"

Prussia holds back a smile and says something about it being totally _sadistic_ to have boxes full of this. Italy bombards Prussia with questions, turning the albino-haired country red. Japan coughs, clearing the uncomfortable air. He asks why Germany asked him to clean his already seemingly spotless room.

Italy glances around and answers:

"Oh, this? It's to return a favour that Germany gave me."

Suddenly, a thought enters Prussia's mind. It's so amazing he couldn't believe he didn't think of it earlier. His eyes glow, and he looks back at Japan, who nods, meaning to say that he had the exact some idea. Japan leaves the room with a bow.

Prussia places his hand around Italy asking him if he would like to know a better way of returning Germany's favour and pleasing him at the same nods his head and looks at Prussia, wide-eyed.

Prussia tells him:

"Well. I figured that I have to train you up a bit, then you'll be able to show Germany how strong you are! However, I'll need you to pretend that you are being tortured."

Italy gasps, and looks at Prussia,

"Pretend?"

Prussia nods and says:

"Yeah, something along the lines of that. But, Italy, promise you won't cry, as it would break poor Germany's heart."

Italy agrees and Prussia tells him to wait there. Outside, Japan informs that the room is set. Prussia smiles and goes back in to tell Italy to follow him. Italy does and they reach a camera-covered room, hidden, obviously. Prussia then ties Italy to a chair, bounding his arms. He tapes his mouth too but leaves his legs untied. He wields a whip and looks at Italy, for permission. Italy blinked and Prussia took that for yes. He whipped Italy once and Italy struggled.

Prussia looked at him and realised that with his hands bound, Italy only had his legs for escape. Italy tried all sorts of methods to get out and Prussia had to admit, they looked pretty suggestive and it took all his will power to not jump him there and then. Prussia whipped him again and boy, he regretted it. With every method unsuccessful, Italy looked more and more determined.

Unfortunately, it looked like pure seductiveness.

Prussia forced himself to look away. With Italy's gaze and movements, it was too much for him and he whipped him the last time. Prussia allowed himself a short glance but it didn't go quite according to the time limit he gave him self, aka, 5 seconds. But, NO, his eyes hated him and were glued to the Italian tied up.

Italy had his tongue stuck out and he licked his top lip due to the fact he was hungry and it still had traces of pasta. Prussia realised that if the Allied Powers decided to torture Italy, they would obviously become was for the nation's own good that he didn't look like he needed any torture to get him to tell the truth. Prussia cut the camera and told Italy he did a great job.

Italy looked at him and back at his restraints again. Prussia united him and as soon as he was able to speak, he told the other country:

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you, Prussia! "

Prussia just smiled but he thought:

"Heck, thank me all you want, I think you made all my dreams come true."

Japan looked in and said:

''Oh, and by the way Prussia, this will be on Germany's computer!"

Prussia paled and ran down the stairs, trying to unplug Germany's computer only to have the noise wake Germany up.

Germany got up and shot him a glare that screamed death and shouted at him:

" Do you have any IDEA what time it is, you moron?"

Prussia didn't care and headed straight for his computer. Germany was puzzled and wondered what was so 'attractive' about his computer that Prussia didn't mind being called unawesome. He saw a file being sent to his computer and Prussia was furiously clicking the 'cancel' button. Interested, he grabbed Prussia away and clicked on the newly sent file. Opening it, he was greeted by his favourite type of Bondage, the whip.

He was surprised at Italy being tied up as he never showed to be the kind of character to do these sort of things. However, as the movie progressed, Germany had to look away to avoid, ahem ahem. (Let's just say, to avoid "exploding due to the very same reasons as his own brother, Prussia.) When the movie ended, there was a note left by Japan, it said,

" To Germany, Italy thought that this might be a better way to return the favour."

Suddenly, Italy came bouncing down the stairs, shouting " GERMANY, GERMANY!"

He grabbed the blond haired nation and hugged him, twining him self around him. Germany, due to the fact he had just seen something " !*?*? " or " **Nosebleed causing**" of Italy and having too much body contact with him, blushed red. Italy caught sight of the computer screen and said:

" Oh Germany! You saw my military training with Prussia! Do you think I did a great job? I don't think I did... I couldn't get out.''

Germany spluttered in disbelief:

" Military Training?"

Italy nodded. Prussia was inching closed and closer to the door when Germany looked at him at the corner of his eye and grabbed his collar. Prussia resisted and shouted at him saying it was a very unawesome thing to be caught in this position. Germany growled at him and busied himself with treating Italy's bruises. Japan strode to the door and said under his breath,

" My job here is done. "


End file.
